Festival
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Inuyasha is back in kagome's world(it's complicated to explain but if you want to know just ask and I'll tell you or you can ask your other friends who know this show/manga or watch the anime/read manga) to pick her up, somehow sesshomaru (I'll explain in the story ), jaken(pronounced Jawken) and rin(pronounced ren) are there two, kagome is at school with her friends.
1. Chapter 1

We start our story out, during a downpour, where Kagome, is calling her mom, asking if she can bring her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki over today.

"Great thanks, huh?" asks Kagome

Her mom tells her that she'll have towels at the door ready, that Sesshomaru, (Inuyasha's big brother, half-brother but still his big brother.), Rin (a girl who lost it all but helped Sesshumaru after that, she comes with him and Jaken) , Jaken (an imp, who travels with Sesshumaru and does what he's told, I don't know why, I saw why but I still don't know why), came with Inuyasha.

"What?! Inuyasha's there… How'd Rin, Jaken, and Sesshumaru get there? ...Right.. I'll try, Love you 2, Bye. " she says, hanging up the phone.

"Kagome!" says All three of her friends

"Huh?" she asks

"Who are they?" all three ask in unison

"They?" asks Kagome, acting dumb

"Don't play dumb with us,you know exactly which "they" we are talking about ." says Ayumi

"Rin is Inuyasha's cousin, his Aunt who is twice removed (not true). Jaken is Rin's friend, he has an awful skin condition, he played too close to a science experiment it spilled all over him. He's here to get it fixed, but don't say anything to him, we don't talk about it. (not true but he is green, given that he's an imp, she's making it up, because she lives in the present where demons, and imps don't exist) Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's big brother,(this how ever is true) he's watching over Rin until their Aunt gets back. (that about the Aunt thing is not). " says Kagome

"Wow?" they all say

"Does, Sesshumaru look like Inuyasha?" asks Eri

"Sort of, their ears look different." says Kagome

Ayumi, and Yuki grabs Kagome's hands, and Eri grabs her arm. They drag her bind them, through the rain, all the way to Kagome's house. Half -an hour later, Kagome's mom some how convinces Inuyasha, and Sesshumaru not to destroy the house, while they are here, so they settled with yelling back and forth at each other. Inuyasha hears someone coming up, he opens the door, and sees Kagome, out of breathe, soaked to the bone, slung on her friends, tired. All three help, Kagome to stand up straight, apologizing the whole time, while she repeats she's fine.

"Kagome!" says Inuyasha, worried

"She's fine, just soaked, " they all say, Yuki, Ayumi, and Eri, takes off their shoes, and put on three of the four towels on top of their heads. "Hi Inuyasha"

"Hi, uh...Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki?" asks Inuyasha

"Right." they say

Kagome takes off her shoes, and puts on a towel, on her head.

"Hey, where's you're nii-san? (For all of you who don't know nii-san means big brother pronounced knee-san, just like how nissan the car company is pronounced.) Can we meet him?" they asks

"Uh...my what?" he asks

Inuyasha looks at Kagome for help, and she mouths the words, "Sorry, and their talking about Sesshumaru." He nods, and looks back to the other girls.

"You know you're nii-san, he's here with your cousin Rin?" says Eri

"Oh, sure, he's that way." says Inuyasha, playing along with what Kagome saying

Everybody walks to the living room. Kagome tells him, what she said to them, and apologized to him. Kagome, he apologizes for what happened before he left.( he got in argument with her again, and instead of apologizing, ran his mouth again, don't get me wrong I like Inuyasha, but all fans, knows, this is probably what happened, and he had to apologize for it.) they both accept each others apologies. He clears his throat, and swallows his pride. (they hate each other.)

"Nii-san, Kagome's friends would like to meet you, our cousin Rin and her friend Jaken." he says

Kagome, and Inuyasha leave the room for a minute. Kagome tells him, if he behaves himself, and doesn't destroy her house, he can have all the ramen he wants. Any flavor he wants to.

"So if I behave, I get any noodles I want?" asks Inuyasha, excitedly

"Yep, I have to hit the shower, try not to kill each other, I'll be back as soon as I can." she says

They go their separate ways, Kagome going upstairs, and Inuyasha goes back in, sits at the one spot near Sesshumaru.

"Just go with it, when we get back things will go back to normal, not to mention that you intruded, into someones house, uninvited." says Inuyasha, matter-of-factly, so low that only Sesshomaru can hear. (thier both dog demons, but Inuyasha's half human.,on his moms side.)

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" ask Yuki

"Uh..no.. I was just wondering, when our Aunt, would be back from her business trip. He said that she and Uncle would be back soon. Not exactly sure, he was just told soon." answers Inuyasha

"So Rin, does your parents do this a lot?" asks Yuki

Rin thinks this is a game, so she plays along.

"No, but when they go on their trips, I stay with Sesshumaru, and sometimes Jaken, comes with me when I go. He's a great friend,." says Rin

Kagome comes back, and is carrying a tray full of tea, she sets the tray down on the table, and sits next to Inuyasha.

"Hey, you guys can head to the shower, I'll make you a glass of tea, later., and you can borrow some of my clothes, there's some in my top dresser." says Kagome

"Thanks, Kagome." all three say

"I'll go." says Eri

She leaves, and twenty minutes later everyone, has had there shower, the girls uniform are drying. All of the girls, except for Kagome's mom, and Rin, are upstairs in Kagome's room. Ayumi is teaching her how to do math problems.

"...and that's how you get x." says Ayumi

"Oh I see, you're so smart Ayumi!" says Kagome

"Thanks" says Ayumi

"Oh, are you staying to the festival, tomorrow?" asks Yuki

"I suppose to go to Inuyasha's home town, but I'm sure, I can squeeze, one more day, I still need to go shopping, I'll take Rin and Jaken, if they want to go., " says Kagome, they start walking down stairs and end at the bottom of the stairs. "So what has been happening on this side.

Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi, explain everything, including that they volunteered her to make a cake for the festival.

"What?! You want me to make you a cake for the festival. " asks Kagome

All three girls cling to Kagome, and everyone in the livingroom, come into the hall to see what the fuss is about.

"Come on, please.!" asks Ayume

"Please?" begs Yuki

"Pleasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" begs Eri

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. What cake did you want me to make?" ask Kagome

They give her the saddest apology looks they can manage.

"We're sorry, please will you make the homemade cake you made in middle school, and had to prove you made it from scratch?" ask Eri

"Hummingbird?" asks Kagome (I got the cake off bing, it looked good. too., the recipe is on  .com, if you'd like to see what's in it.)

"Uh huh" says Yuki

"Mom, do we still have the ingredients ?" asks Kagome, considering to make it

"We should have enough to make 3 of them." she replies

"Okay, I'll think about it." says Kagome

They all let go of Kagome, and stand up.

"I'll give you any notes, I make for the next three months." chimes Ayumi, Kagome hugs her

"You're a lifesaver! I'll do it!" says Kagome

She runs into the kitchen, without a moments hesitation, puts a sign that reads "Do not disturb" on the door, and locks the kitchen door. Her mom, gives Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki, their uniform. The girls, thank Kagome's mom for a great evening, put on their shoes on, and leave. Her mom, asks everyone what they want on their pizza, and orders the pizzas. Knowing, that Kagome, would be in there, all night, she gave her some pizza, grabbing cups, tea, and some pop, and left her at her work. The next day, the door is unlocked, her mom has breakfast fresh on the table, before heading out, of the kitchen. Inuyasha comes in. Kagome has 3 cakes made, two are in cases, one has a label that says, for festival, one says for home, and an empty one is labeled, to take. Kagome, sees Inuyasha, smiling at him, she puts the cake, that is labeled, for home, and lays it on the counter, next to the one that says for festival. Laying, the third cake next to her bag, that she takes with her.

"Morning, Inuyasha." says Kagome

"Morning, Kagome," says Inuyasha, smiling back, he takes a sniff. "Something smells good, weird."

"What is weird?" asks Kagome

"You said you were making hummingbird cake, but I don't smell, hummingbird." declares Inuyasha

Kagome laughs, cutting a piece of the cake, she was taking with her, places it on a plate, and hands it to him with a fork.

"Here taste this, and tell me what you think of it . " she says

"Huh?" he asks

Inuyasha takes a bite of cake, the doorbell rings, and Sota(Kagome's little brother) goes to answers it.

"It's delicious! What is it?" asks Inuyasha, through a mouthful of cake.

"Hummingbird Cake." answers Kagome

Inuyasha swallows, Soda comes in, holding a box,and stays put where he stands.

"What's in it?," asks Inuyasha, Kagome gives him the recipe book, and he looks at the ingredients. "I don't see honey."

"That's because I added the honey, don't you like honey?" asks Kagome

"It's not that I don't like honey, it's just weird to taste an added ingredient." explains Inuyasha

"It's normal here," says Kagome, she turns to Soda. "Sorry, Sota, who was at the door?"

Sota puts the box, on the table.

"Grandpas' stuff for the festival, came in, looks like talismans." says Sota

"Soda, are you ready to go?" Kagome's and Sota's mom calls

"I'm coming!" calls Soda, picking up the box

"You, Grandpa, and Mom setting up a booth this year?" ask Kagome

"Yeah, you should, come." says Soda

He leaves, and Rin comes into the kitchen.

"Good morning Rin." says Kagome

"Good morning" says Rin, her stomach growls

"Oh, Mom has breakfast on the table there, if you two take a seat. I'll heat it up, for you. " says Kagome 


	2. Chapter 2

We start our story out, during a downpour, where Kagome, is calling her mom, asking if she can bring her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki over today.

"Great thanks, huh?" asks Kagome

Her mom tells her that she'll have towels at the door ready, that Sesshomaru, (Inuyasha's big brother, half-brother but still his big brother.), Rin (a girl who lost it all but helped Sesshumaru after that, she comes with him and Jaken) , Jaken (an imp, who travels with Sesshumaru and does what he's told, I don't know why, I saw why but I still don't know why), came with Inuyasha.

"What?! Inuyasha's there… How'd Rin, Jaken, and Sesshumaru get there? ...Right.. I'll try, Love you 2, Bye. " she says, hanging up the phone.

"Kagome!" says All three of her friends

"Huh?" she asks

"Who are they?" all three ask in unison

"They?" asks Kagome, acting dumb

"Don't play dumb with us,you know exactly which "they" we are talking about ." says Ayumi

"Rin is Inuyasha's cousin, his Aunt who is twice removed (not true). Jaken is Rin's friend, he has an awful skin condition, he played too close to a science experiment it spilled all over him. He's here to get it fixed, but don't say anything to him, we don't talk about it. (not true but he is green, given that he's an imp, she's making it up, because she lives in the present where demons, and imps don't exist) Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's big brother,(this how ever is true) he's watching over Rin until their Aunt gets back. (that about the Aunt thing is not). " says Kagome

"Wow?" they all say

"Does, Sesshumaru look like Inuyasha?" asks Eri

"Sort of, their ears look different." says Kagome

Ayumi, and Yuki grabs Kagome's hands, and Eri grabs her arm. They drag her bind them, through the rain, all the way to Kagome's house. Half -an hour later, Kagome's mom some how convinces Inuyasha, and Sesshumaru not to destroy the house, while they are here, so they settled with yelling back and forth at each other. Inuyasha hears someone coming up, he opens the door, and sees Kagome, out of breathe, soaked to the bone, slung on her friends, tired. All three help, Kagome to stand up straight, apologizing the whole time, while she repeats she's fine.

"Kagome!" says Inuyasha, worried

"She's fine, just soaked, " they all say, Yuki, Ayumi, and Eri, takes off their shoes, and put on three of the four towels on top of their heads. "Hi Inuyasha"

"Hi, uh...Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki?" asks Inuyasha

"Right." they say

Kagome takes off her shoes, and puts on a towel, on her head.

"Hey, where's you're nii-san? (For all of you who don't know nii-san means big brother pronounced knee-san, just like how nissan the car company is pronounced.) Can we meet him?" they asks

"Uh...my what?" he asks

Inuyasha looks at Kagome for help, and she mouths the words, "Sorry, and their talking about Sesshumaru." He nods, and looks back to the other girls.

"You know you're nii-san, he's here with your cousin Rin?" says Eri

"Oh, sure, he's that way." says Inuyasha, playing along with what Kagome saying

Everybody walks to the living room. Kagome tells him, what she said to them, and apologized to him. Kagome, he apologizes for what happened before he left.( he got in argument with her again, and instead of apologizing, ran his mouth again, don't get me wrong I like Inuyasha, but all fans, knows, this is probably what happened, and he had to apologize for it.) they both accept each others apologies. He clears his throat, and swallows his pride. (they hate each other.)

"Nii-san, Kagome's friends would like to meet you, our cousin Rin and her friend Jaken." he says

Kagome, and Inuyasha leave the room for a minute. Kagome tells him, if he behaves himself, and doesn't destroy her house, he can have all the ramen he wants. Any flavor he wants to.

"So if I behave, I get any noodles I want?" asks Inuyasha, excitedly

"Yep, I have to hit the shower, try not to kill each other, I'll be back as soon as I can." she says

They go their separate ways, Kagome going upstairs, and Inuyasha goes back in, sits at the one spot near Sesshumaru.

"Just go with it, when we get back things will go back to normal, not to mention that you intruded, into someones house, uninvited." says Inuyasha, matter-of-factly, so low that only Sesshomaru can hear. (thier both dog demons, but Inuyasha's half human.,on his moms side.)

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" ask Yuki

"Uh..no.. I was just wondering, when our Aunt, would be back from her business trip. He said that she and Uncle would be back soon. Not exactly sure, he was just told soon." answers Inuyasha

"So Rin, does your parents do this a lot?" asks Yuki

Rin thinks this is a game, so she plays along.

"No, but when they go on their trips, I stay with Sesshumaru, and sometimes Jaken, comes with me when I go. He's a great friend,." says Rin

Kagome comes back, and is carrying a tray full of tea, she sets the tray down on the table, and sits next to Inuyasha.

"Hey, you guys can head to the shower, I'll make you a glass of tea, later., and you can borrow some of my clothes, there's some in my top dresser." says Kagome

"Thanks, Kagome." all three say

"I'll go." says Eri

She leaves, and twenty minutes later everyone, has had there shower, the girls uniform are drying. All of the girls, except for Kagome's mom, and Rin, are upstairs in Kagome's room. Ayumi is teaching her how to do math problems.

"...and that's how you get x." says Ayumi

"Oh I see, you're so smart Ayumi!" says Kagome

"Thanks" says Ayumi

"Oh, are you staying to the festival, tomorrow?" asks Yuki

"I suppose to go to Inuyasha's home town, but I'm sure, I can squeeze, one more day, I still need to go shopping, I'll take Rin and Jaken, if they want to go., " says Kagome, they start walking down stairs and end at the bottom of the stairs. "So what has been happening on this side.

Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi, explain everything, including that they volunteered her to make a cake for the festival.

"What?! You want me to make you a cake for the festival. " asks Kagome

All three girls cling to Kagome, and everyone in the livingroom, come into the hall to see what the fuss is about.

"Come on, please.!" asks Ayume

"Please?" begs Yuki

"Pleasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" begs Eri

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. What cake did you want me to make?" ask Kagome

They give her the saddest apology looks they can manage.

"We're sorry, please will you make the homemade cake you made in middle school, and had to prove you made it from scratch?" ask Eri

"Hummingbird?" asks Kagome (I got the cake off bing, it looked good. too., the recipe is on  .com, if you'd like to see what's in it.)

"Uh huh" says Yuki

"Mom, do we still have the ingredients ?" asks Kagome, considering to make it

"We should have enough to make 3 of them." she replies

"Okay, I'll think about it." says Kagome

They all let go of Kagome, and stand up.

"I'll give you any notes, I make for the next three months." chimes Ayumi, Kagome hugs her

"You're a lifesaver! I'll do it!" says Kagome

She runs into the kitchen, without a moments hesitation, puts a sign that reads "Do not disturb" on the door, and locks the kitchen door. Her mom, gives Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki, their uniform. The girls, thank Kagome's mom for a great evening, put on their shoes on, and leave. Her mom, asks everyone what they want on their pizza, and orders the pizzas. Knowing, that Kagome, would be in there, all night, she gave her some pizza, grabbing cups, tea, and some pop, and left her at her work. The next day, the door is unlocked, her mom has breakfast fresh on the table, before heading out, of the kitchen. Inuyasha comes in. Kagome has 3 cakes made, two are in cases, one has a label that says, for festival, one says for home, and an empty one is labeled, to take. Kagome, sees Inuyasha, smiling at him, she puts the cake, that is labeled, for home, and lays it on the counter, next to the one that says for festival. Laying, the third cake next to her bag, that she takes with her.

"Morning, Inuyasha." says Kagome

"Morning, Kagome," says Inuyasha, smiling back, he takes a sniff. "Something smells good, weird."

"What is weird?" asks Kagome

"You said you were making hummingbird cake, but I don't smell, hummingbird." declares Inuyasha

Kagome laughs, cutting a piece of the cake, she was taking with her, places it on a plate, and hands it to him with a fork.

"Here taste this, and tell me what you think of it . " she says

"Huh?" he asks

Inuyasha takes a bite of cake, the doorbell rings, and Sota(Kagome's little brother) goes to answers it.

"It's delicious! What is it?" asks Inuyasha, through a mouthful of cake.

"Hummingbird Cake." answers Kagome

Inuyasha swallows, Soda comes in, holding a box,and stays put where he stands.

"What's in it?," asks Inuyasha, Kagome gives him the recipe book, and he looks at the ingredients. "I don't see honey."

"That's because I added the honey, don't you like honey?" asks Kagome

"It's not that I don't like honey, it's just weird to taste an added ingredient." explains Inuyasha

"It's normal here," says Kagome, she turns to Soda. "Sorry, Sota, who was at the door?"

Sota puts the box, on the table.

"Grandpas' stuff for the festival, came in, looks like talismans." says Sota

"Soda, are you ready to go?" Kagome's and Sota's mom calls

"I'm coming!" calls Soda, picking up the box

"You, Grandpa, and Mom setting up a booth this year?" ask Kagome

"Yeah, you should, come." says Soda

He leaves, and Rin comes into the kitchen.

"Good morning Rin." says Kagome

"Good morning" says Rin, her stomach growls

"Oh, Mom has breakfast on the table there, if you two take a seat. I'll heat it up, for you. " says Kagome 


	3. Chapter 3

After a bit they walk back, not close, but like they were two best friends , hanging out again. They head back, where everyone is waiting for them, back at the booth. They watch as Yuki, dressed in a bright pink kimono, covered in flowers. Her hair is done, in an elegant bun, with a flower clip in her hair. The crowd cheers as the beautiful princess comes out. She does her speech, and meets everyone else at the booths, just as the fireworks start.

"How was I?" she asks

"You were great." says Ayumi, Eri, Kagome, Kagome's mom, Kagome's Grandpa, and Sota.

"Great! I'm so happy you enjoyed it." she says

"How long, are you guys staying?" asks Ayumi

"Uh..not long, Kagome and I are leaving soon as the fireworks are done. My Aunt should be coming back tomorrow.," answers Inuyasha, he turns toward Sesshomaru, swallowing his pride again. "Nii-san, when are you leaving?"

"Hmm…? I guess we'll leave after you do. Rin, Jaken, get ready to leave." says Sesshomaru

"Alright, Sesshomaru, " says Rin, she bows to Kagome. "Thank-you for everything."

"Not a problem." says Kagome, bowing to them..

Kagome hugs her friends, and family good-bye, and they head for her house. After they all change out of their kimonos, into their regular clothes (in Kagome's case her school uniform). Kagome, puts on her backpack, giving three pieces of cake to Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. They go to the well, and Inuyasha hugs onto Kagome, and they jump into the well. After falling for awhile they land on the outskirts of town, where Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, are waiting for them ( Inuyasha and Kagome's friends, Sango is a former demon-slayer, Miroku, is a monk, and Shippo is a tiny fox demon.) .

"Kagome and Inuyasha are back." says Shippo, excitedly

"Welcome back." says Sango and Miroku, with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys, I have a surprise, for you guys, for breakfast., tomorrow." says Kagome

"What is it? Is it good?" asks Shippo

"Yeah, it's good, oof." says Inuyasha

Sesshumaru, lands on him, he helps Rin up and out of it. Jaken hops down. Rin hears Inuyasha's oof.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're standing on something." says Rin

"Yeah! you're standing on me! Get off!" says Inuyasha

"What a lousy, half-breed," says Sesshomaru, getting off of Inuyasha, walking away. "Rin, Jaken, lets go."

They leave, and Kagome helps him up.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she asks

"Yeah, I'm fine." says Inuyasha

All five of them leave, then the next morning, Kagome, gives everyone a piece of HummingBird Cake. During breakfast, Kagome and Inuyasha tells everyone, their adventure, leaving out them sitting on the pier and the moment at the haunted house, just vaguely mentioning that they went into the haunted house. Then they go off on an adventure to go find more shards of the Shikon Jewel.

The End 


End file.
